ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Frozen 2
Frozen 2 Kingdom Of Ice also known simply as Frozen 2 is an 2018 American computer animated epic musical fantasy-comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the sequel of the 2013 film Frozen. Plot Set After Events Of The First film, Olaf (Josh Gad) Has Just Discovered That He Isn't The only One Who Has Elemental Powers And Learns That He's Adopted. So He Goes On A Journey To Find Others like Himself With Help From Anna (Kristen Bell), Kristoff (Jonathan Groff),Elsa(Idina Menzel),Snowgies (Raymond Ochoa),Flora (Melissa McCarthy) And A New Friend Named Dylan (Josh Groban), Along The Way Elsa Reunites With Her Biological Parents, Mira (Ginnifer Goodwin) And Aaron (Josh Dallas) And Finds A Secret Sanctuary Where people have the power of the elements, Earth, Fire, Water, Air and Ice. To her surprise. And It Is There Olaf Meets Drusilla (Kirstin Chenoweth), An Comedic And Enchanted Rockwoman, However Not Everything Is Not Idyllic As It Seems To Be, Hans (Santino Fontana) Is Seeking Revenge And With The Help Of The Duke of Weselton (Alan Tudyk), Plans To Terrorize Arendelle And The Sanctuary. Now, Facing Impossible Odds Our Group Of Friends Must Find A Way To Save Their Kingdom Of Ice. Voice cast *Idina Menzel As Elsa, The Queen Of Arendelle And The Main Protagonist. *Josh Gad As Olaf, A silly snowman Who serves as comic relief. *Melissa McCarthy As Flora, a snowwoman who is a friend of Olaf's *Raymond Ochoa As Snowgies, miniature snowmen who were created as companions for Olaf, by Elsa when she was sick. *Kevin Michael Richardson As Marshmallow, A giant snowman created by Elsa, initially a monster, he later becomes more friendly, and acts Arendelle's guardian and protector. *Josh Groban As Dylan,Elsa's love interest, He accompanies Elsa on her journey to find others like herself and has the same ice powers has she does, He also has a mini Yeti named Frosty. *Kristen Bell As Princess Anna, Elsa's younger sister, Kristoff's wife and the mother of Heidi and Joseff, like her sister, she has elemental powers, in this case love that can save the day *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff, Anna's husband and the father of Heidi and Joseff,he is a rugged mountain man and iceman accompanied by a reindeer named Sven. *Santino Fontana as Hans, The main antagonist *Alan Tudyk as The Duke of Wesetlon, The secondary antagonist. He joins forces with Hans against Elsa and her family. *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mira, Elsa's real mother and has ice powers just like Elsa and Dylan. *Josh Dallas as Aaron, Elsa's real father and Mira's husband, has Earth element powers. *Kristin Chenoweth as Drusilla, an enchanted Rockwoman and Olaf's love interest. *Steven Tyler as Nie Natur, The leader of the sanctuary and is friends with Aaron, Mira and everone in the village. Minor Characters *Chris Wiliams as Oaken. *Ciaran Hinds as The Grand Pabbie *Chris Kratt as Barak, The Brother of Cain and has Earth element powers. *Martin Kratt as Cain, The Brother of Barak and has Earth element powers. *Avi Kaplan as Nolan, He has Fire element powers and is friends with Zane,Aava, Kol and Wren. *Scott Hoying as Zane, He has Ice element powers and is friends with Nolan, Aava, Kol and Wren *Kirstin Maldonado as Aava, She has Water element powers and a another of friends with Nolan, Zane, Kol and Wren. *Kevin Olusola as Kol, He has Earth element powers and is friends with Nolan, Zane, Aava and Wren as well as a part-time job as the farms with Barak and Cain. *Mitch Grassi as Wren, He has Air element powers and a part of friends with Nolan, Zane, Aava and Kol. *Maurice LaMarche as King Aagnrr, Elsa's Adopted father and Anna's real father. *Jennifer Lee as Queen Iduna, Elsa's Adopted mother and Anna's real mother. *Tyree Brown as Joseff, Anna and Kristoff's son and Heidi's older Brother. *Katie Lopez as Heidi, Anna and Kristoff's daugher and Joseff's younger Sister. *Tom Lister Jr. as Hamnick, An obese and abusive ringmaster who owns a circus freak show. Development Production Music November 21,2018 Soundtrack #''Frozen 2 Kingdom Of Ice Opening '' - The cast Of Frozen 2 #''Some how you Changed My Side''- Olaf and Flora #''Try Again'' - Hans And The Duke #''A Wonderful Thing is the Yeti'' - Dylan #''The Face That I Love''- Olaf, Drusilla #''Wanna Build a Snowman?(Version 2)/Sleep Well Little Children - '' Anna and Kristoff #''We Got Heart -'' Elsa, Dylan, Mira and Aaron #''Thanks to You'' - Elsa and Dylan #''We are One with Nature (Reprise)''- The cast Of Frozen 2 #''Raging Fire'' - Pentatonix Instrumental #''Kiassische'' #''The choosing of the Elements'' #''Taken from Home/The way to Arendelle'' #''A Queen's Day'' #''Memory Village'' #''The Compass'' #''Hans in Wesetlon'' #''Royal Journey'' #''The Land of Wesetlon '' #''Meet Dylan/Circus Escape'' #''The way of the Compass '' #''The Reunion '' #''Drusilla's Show'' #''Arendelle is mine '' #''First day on the job '' #''Mother Nature/a Picture of me'' #''Breaking the Rules'' #''One Night in the Garbage '' #''Wesetlon Chase'' #''Olaf's search and rescue'' #''the Trader's fair'' #''Flora's Arrival'' #''Hans, the Duke and Aaron'' #'What you Are #''To The Rescue'' #''Hans is coming '' #''Olaf's Belongs'' # She Needs Both Families #''The Duke's Entrance'' #''Fight Back'' #''Last Stand/Olaf vs Hans'' #''This Is My Kingdom'' #''You did It'' #''Home Again'' #''Olaf's Sad Moments Trivia Category:Walt Disney Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Sequels Category:Family Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Musicals Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Frozen Category:Sequel Category:Disney films Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Overrated Franchises Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios